<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Anywhere But Now: The Sequel by SopranoStewart</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29698899">Anywhere But Now: The Sequel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SopranoStewart/pseuds/SopranoStewart'>SopranoStewart</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Adult Hermione Granger, Assault, Attempted Kidnapping, Children, Death Eaters, F/M, Good Severus Snape, Kidnapping, Magical Pregnancy, Marriage Proposal, Minister for Magic Hermione Granger, Miscarriage, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Ron Weasley Bashing, Severus Snape Has a Heart, Severus Snape Lives, Sex, Sexual Assault, Sexual Content, Torture, Unplanned Pregnancy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:08:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,140</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29698899</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SopranoStewart/pseuds/SopranoStewart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>THE SEQUEL to 'Anywhere But Now'. This will be a much lengthier story, taking place after chapter 8 and leading up to the epilogue in the first story, and then going beyond the epilogue. It will be a story full of romance, adventure, angst and everything in between to show how Hermione and Severus' relationship develop. If you choose to read, Enjoy! &lt;3 After Hermione Granger uses the power of the Mirror of Erised and a new time turner to alter the past and keep Severus alive, the two of them have now found themselves with a strong connection and at the beginning of a relationship.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Spinners End</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>That being said, if you have come across this story but have not read “Anywhere But Now”, you will definitely want to read that first. But that is your decision :) I do have a facebook page titled. ‘SopranoStewart Fanfiction’, I will post updates on there as long as any banners, fan art (If that ever happens) and also some visual aids for things in my stories so you can get a visual idea of what it is I picture (Whether that be a character, outfit, etc.)</p>
<p>I need to give a huge thank you to my good friend Nicia who has been proofreading for me, and also helping with any ‘American’ English to ‘British’ English translations. I call it ‘Britifying’. Haha! Anywho, she has been a tremendous help, and a million thanks go her way. xoxo</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>Hermione Granger...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The name repeated itself in Severus Snape's head over and over again as he continued to kiss her in front of the Mirror of Erised. The feel of her lips against his was riveting and powerful. His left arm was wrapped around her waist, and he allowed his opposite arm to snake up her back and entangle his fingers into her soft curls. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She pulled away, both of their breaths heavy and uneven. Hermione gazed up into his eyes, trying ever so hard to keep her composure. She had known that if her plan to save this man had been successful that good would come out of it, but she certainly didn’t expect this.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Severus?”  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hermione...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is this...is this truly what you want? I mean...after everything that happened with my marriage, I don’t know if my heart can take the emotional strain of another heartbreak.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hermione,” Severus said in a quiet voice, “I can promise you that I won’t hurt you. I have been through that kind of heartbreak, and I would never want to put anybody through something like that.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hermione scanned the look in his eyes, they were thoughtful; trusting. She brought her hand up to his cheek, lightly stroking her thumb against his cheek bone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We’re going to have quite the ordeal on our hands once we decide to go public with this.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I truy hope you’re not wanting to waltz up to the ministry right now and make a big announcement?” Severus asked. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Heavens no!” Hermione replied. “This is all very fresh and very surprising for the both of us. I believe we should take some time to enjoy each other’s company in private while we’re able to do so.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mmm.” Severus said in a low rumble. “I had a feeling you’d be thinking the same thing I was.” A small smile was creeping up onto his lips. Hermione smiled back, standing on her tiptoes to press a soft kiss to his lips that he happily accepted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It pains me to say it, but I’m going to return to my office for now,” Hermione said with defeat, not wanting to leave his side. There was so much she needed to talk with him about, so much to catch up, to find out what had occurred in the thirteen year time span and what he had been doing.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Severus nodded in understanding. “It would do me a great honour if you would come to my place in Spinner's End later this evening, so we could discuss some things.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, of course. I’d be happy to.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well then,” Severus continued, “I’ll leave the floo network open for you once you are ready.” He raised his hand to grasp the hand she had placed on his cheek. He brought her hand to his lips, lightly kissing her knuckles, and placing a soft kiss to the magical mood ring that was the symbol of them belonging together.” Hermione flushed at his gesture, and her heart fluttered as she watched him turn away to leave, his robes billowing behind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hermione stood awestruck, her brain processing everything. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> Good Merlin, did that all </em> really <em> just happen?! </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hermione's mind was spinning with happiness, the serotonin in her brain on overload. She practically skipped her way back to her office, without a care in the world for who might be looking at her or trying to figure out why the Minister for Magic was in such a great mood. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hermione flew through her paperwork that day, only stopping when Senna had come into the office, curiously inquiring as to why Severus Snape had come to visit her office, and what Hermione seemed to be so chipper about out of nowhere. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I just uhh, got a little bit of good news from Harry regarding some work he’s doing with the other aurors. They were able to track down and capture one of Voldemort’s lingering followers.” This had indeed been true, but she didn’t dare tell her the real reasoning for her happiness just yet.</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>“That certainly is great news!” Senna exclaimed. “Hopefully they can track down the others sooner rather than later.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Agreed.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Senna said her goodbyes for the evening, giving Hermione the rundown of all the things she had completed that day and the appointments that she scheduled and rescheduled. They wrapped up their conversation, and Hermione gathered her things to prepare for her evening.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She entered the floo, grabbing a pinch of floo powder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Spinner's End!” she declared, and she was encased in the green flames, travelling to her desired destination. </p>
<p>____________________________________________</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hermione found herself in a small, cosy study. The majority of the walls were filled from floor to ceiling with shelves full of books. She glanced around in awe, eying some of her favourites in the midst of them all. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> He’s a Shakespeare fan as well I see... </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Severus?” She called out, realising she had been standing there longer than she realised, and chastised herself for being rude to not announce her presence in his home right as she got there.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Get a grip, Hermione. Where are your manners?  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll be there in a moment.” She heard Severus’ low voice speak from what sounded like a few rooms away. “Please, have a seat and make yourself comfortable. I have to tend to the last step of a brew I am working on downstairs and then I will be right in.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course. Take your time,” Hermione replied, finding a spot in one of the two green tweed armchairs. She felt herself grow nervous, fidgeting with her trouser leg, fiddling with the mood ring on her finger.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Would you just <em> relax </em>Hermione?” she whispered to herself, trying to calm her nerves.  “You already were half way to snogging the man relentlessly earlier, what can be so difficult about having a conversation?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Severus entered just a few moments later, carrying two tea cups in each hand. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I took the liberty of brewing some chamomile tea. Something I tend to enjoy a cup of when returning home in the evenings, or even back in my days teaching at Hogwarts at the end of the day.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He extended one of the cups out to Hermione, who graciously accepted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh yes, thank you so much.” She took a small sip before setting it on the small table that sat in between the two chairs. Severus took a couple sips himself, before setting the cup down on the same table and taking his seat opposite her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hermione watched him intently as he fumbled with the cuffs of his frock coat, pulling them both up just slightly and adjusting them accordingly, to his liking. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Who knew something so simple and routine could come off as so...attractive? </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well,” Severus began. “I’m sure you have quite a few questions you’re wanting to bombard me with.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t plan to bombard you, Severus. We have plenty of time to ask each other things and get to know and understand each other better,” she responded, giving him a reassuring smile. She could sense that he was feeling a bit tense, so she reached her hand out to place it on top of his. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He glanced down at her gesture, unsure of what to say. There were countless thoughts and emotions swimming around in his head. Hermione took the opportunity to break the silence, and start it off with a question.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How was your recovery process after the attack? I can’t begin to tell you how worried I was when I left and travelled back to this present time. I knew that my plan could work but I...I hated leaving you there, and seeing you like that a <em> second </em>time. It brought back a lot of stirring emotions for me.” Hermione said, trying to hide the fact that the images in her head of him being attacked by Nagini again formed a lump in her throat. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I was, thankfully, discovered much sooner than I myself had anticipated. If you would believe it, I did manage to conjure up a patronus after laying for a certain amount of time. I sent it to Minerva...Potter was close by and after he had come to the realisation that I was indeed, still alive, he gave a short explanation to Minerva of my true intentions and whereabouts. It was then the two of them found me there back at the shrieking shack, and I was transferred to St. Mungos.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I can only imagine how much it must be driving you crazy that you, in a way, owe it to Harry for helping save your life.” Hermione teased. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Severus scoffed, nearly offended by her statement.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I would not be one to admit anything of the sort to anyone who were to ask...but I believe I will make a <em> tiny </em>exception for you.” Albeit defeated that he was admitting this to her. “However, he does owe me a debt of gratitude for the several separate occasions that I saved his life” He playfully added. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hermione chuckled. “You know he really isn’t all bad if you gave him a chance, he <em> did </em>honour you by naming his second son after you.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t you know? I sent him flowers and chocolates for the gesture.” Severus sarcastically added. Hermione chuckled again. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But on a serious note, he is aware that his kind gesture does not go unnoticed, it is just not something I thanked him for in front of a crowd of people as you could probably guess.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You are a hero, Severus, it was well earned dedication that goes for your recognition amongst everyone else in the wizarding world as well.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t be fooled, Hermione, there are still some wizards out there that would want nothing less than my life to be over. Not everyone shares the same sentiments that you and your friends do, and there are still some that are yet to be captured.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Any of them would have to be a real boneheaded arsehole if they tried to go after you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Language, Ms. Granger, language.” He tisked at her playfully. They are dark, dark wizards, Hermione. Don’t put anything past them.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Trust me, I don’t. I know that from my own experience.” She then pulled up her sleeve, taking away the glamour charm and revealing the word <em> mud blood </em>that was carved into her skin. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Severus eyed it intently. He had been well aware of the events in Malfoy Manor when the golden trio was seized back before the battle of Hogwarts, but he did not know the extent of what each of them had been put through, only knowing that Bellatrix had ‘questioned’ Hermione regarding her possession of the sword of Gryffindor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sorry...” he softly spoke after a brief moment of silence, pulling his eyes away from the violation to her skin to make eye contact with her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You have no reason to apologise, it was not your doing.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A lot of things were my doing Hermione, many things that you wouldn’t even begin to fathom, and things that would probably make you look at me in disgust,” he said in a more intense and slightly louder tone. “I am not a man who remotely deserves your kindness or anyone’s else’s, let alone happiness. Those are my demons that I will live with because of the choices I made.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hermione nodded thoughtfully. She, Harry and sometimes Ron had many discussions in the months and years after the war, and Snape's actions had been the focus of more than a few of them, especially when Ginny was pregnant with Albus. Harry had revealed what he knew,</p>
<p>what he had been told by Dumbledore and seen in the pensieve, and they had all come</p>
<p>away with varying degrees of shock, sadness and anger.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, you made bad decisions, but you made some good ones too. I’m not going to pretend that your behaviour was completely excusable, but I also know you had a role to play, and some of the actions you took were to maintain that façade”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You made those choices for the good of the people, you sacrificed yourself and your own wellbeing to put an end to Voldemort’s terror.” Hermione replied, the look on Severus’ face forming another lump in her throat and tears in her eyes. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, but at the expense of many others, and at the expense of my happiness...” He spoke in a sad whisper. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>That statement and the way in which he said it did Hermione in. She felt the tears fall down her cheeks as she watched a mixture of emotions cross his face. Hurt, regret, anger, sadness. It broke her heart. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The man had clearly been battling a lot of inner thoughts and demons for these last several years, and it made Hermione wish she would have returned to an even earlier time with the time turner and make her way into his life sooner. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Severus you deserve to be happy, just like everybody else,” she soothed. “Look what happened back there by the mirror. That was no trick. <em> That </em> was no lie to deceive you and play with yours or my emotions, that ring was conjured into doing something it was meant to do, and it did it, for <em> us. </em>”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Severus was processing her words, and he was fully aware of what the rings doing meant, but it didn’t keep him from still having the mindset about what he deserved in life. All the years he’d felt like this, he grew to accept that this was how his life would be. Alone, regretful and unhappy. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You would be taking on quite the challenge if you choose to be with me, Hermione. I hope you realise that.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re speaking to the insufferable know-it-all who strives for perfection and always loves a challenge, you think I’m not willing to take that?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her quip raised a small chuckle out of Severus, the first laugh Hermione had ever heard the man make, and boy, it was quite possibly the greatest sound she had heard. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t want to hold you back. You’ve grown into an <em> exceedingly </em>exceptional witch, there’s no reason that I should get in the way of your successes.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You could never get  in the way. Why would you ever think that?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He looked at her as if she should know the answer to her own question and she sighed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Severus, I have loved my career path with the ministry, and I am incredibly happy that I have worked my way to the position of Minister,” she said. “But despite all of that, I was nowhere close to really being happy. Of course, for the first long while things weren’t as stressful and I was in a state of misguided bliss when I married Ron...but...of course you probably know how that panned out, thanks to Rita Skeeter and the Daily Prophet.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I certainly don’t know how it panned out, because unlike the group of dunderheads that give that woman the time of day, I prefer to get my information from the source, in the form of facts,” he said in a somewhat playful tone, his discreet way of trying to cheer Hermione up. It did put a small smile on her face, but he could see that the thoughts and reminder of her failed marriage with Weasley was lingering in the back of her head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hermione I’ll confess, I don’t want to linger on the subject of Weasley too much more, for I know anything I will come to say about that man, if you can consider him one at this point, would not help lighten your mood or do you any favours.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You don’t even know the extent of what he did to me...that’s the bad part...and you already think poorly of him.” Hermione said through a forced laugh. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You can relay those thoughts and stories to me in due time and when you’re ready.” Severus reassured. “I just can’t promise that I won’t hex him into oblivion if I cross his path, knowing he did something intentional to hurt you.” He said in a teasing way to try and lift her spirits, but all in all being completely serious.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“As much of a prat as Ron can be, I still care about his wellbeing and would never wish ill will on him or not want him to find his own peace or happiness. I politely request you don’t make him disappear anytime soon.” Hermione laughed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I will do my level best, only for <em> you.” </em>The tone and timbre of his voice at those words lit a fire inside Hermione. She shifted in her seat, much to Severus’ amusement and notice, discreetly smirking to himself as he took more sips of his tea. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“As much as I say I do not deserve the happiness, you say I do. So, for you to even give me a chance, I will still make it my priority to do what’s right by you so long as you continue to give me the opportunity.”  Severus stated proudly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t know how I feel so strongly about this with such little time we’ve spent together, especially considering the feelings I held onto for Lily for so much time.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> Lily... </em>Hermione had thought to herself. She had been so wrapped up in her heightened emotions and the adrenaline rush of her encounter with Severus that she didn’t even consider what this was doing to his emotions and his past feelings for Harry’s mother. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you still love her?” Hermione cautiously asked in a quiet voice. “Please don’t feel obligated to answer if you don’t want to,” she added. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, no, it’s fine.” Severus assured her. He had known the topic would most likely come up at some point, but he certainly wasn’t anticipating the question to be asked so soon. He had experienced a bit more closure over the last few years certainly, but he would never not care for Lily. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I do love her,” he began, “I always will, but I acknowledge the fact that I was chasing after something that was one sided love. In the back of my mind, I always knew she would not be mine, or she wouldn’t love me back the way I loved her, but I foolishly chased after her still.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Needless to say, I am no longer In love with her the way that I was.” He confessed. “Once, I would have never thought it could be possible, but time and lots of reflection and contemplation helped me to see things clearly and move on. I had a great deal of help from Minerva through that process. She got through this stubborn head of mine to push me to seek the proper care for the physical and emotional trauma I endured during the war.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The ministry had employed a good number of medi-witches and psychologists for many to help them cope with their trauma of the past and from the war, as well as aid their physical wounds. It took them months of work to rid me of Nagini’s venom, but I’ll still have to live with the scars of course.” He said, reaching up to move part of his cravat to the side and exposing the bite marks. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It broke Hermione’s heart to see those scars, bringing the past events back into her mind. She placed her hand on his, giving him a reassuring smile. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You should feel incredibly proud of what you’ve been able to push past. The amount of trauma that so many of us endured can be impossible for so many to overcome, but you did it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“As did you, Hermione. I certainly never thought it was all possible to overcome, but I guess even the mysterious potions master can be thrown off guard at times too.” He added with a smirk. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hermione smiled back at him. Taking in the wonderful, intimate conversation she was sharing with her former professor. To see this man open up and communicate with her so effortlessly, it was as if she’d been talking to him like this for years, and it was <em> far </em>better than any conversation she ever shared with Ron in all the years she’d known him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> What a passionate man behind that stoic persona and reserved demeanour... </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hermione,”  Severus began, cutting off her internal thoughts. She met his gaze once again, and she was surprised to see the slightly nervous look in his eyes as he started to speak.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know we plan to keep things quiet and between the two of us for a period of time.” “But I’d still like to find a way to take you on a proper date sometime soon to try and make a proper start to this connection and this relationship that we have.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hermione was absolutely smitten with how nervous he seemed to be, to Severus Snape standards, to be ‘asking her out’ on a date. It was, in a word, absolutely precious that he was staring at the floor, not making eye contact like a hormone crazed teenage boy talking to his crush, but she wouldn’t dare tell Severus he was precious out loud, she wasn’t sure how well that would go over, or if that would just embarrass him and cause him to retreat from her more. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’d certainly love that. Of course I accept.” She smiled broadly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I have a particular restaurant in mind that I have frequented over the last several years.” Severus said. “It’s in France, and it’s smaller and intimate enough that I know we’d be able to have a proper dinner without someone recognising us, because Merlin knows I <em> refuse </em>to have our first date be dinner here at Spinner's End.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You may have to dress in something other than that frock coat and trousers for us to make it through our outing unnoticed,” she teased.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Now you’re just pulling at strings,” He replied, eying her with an unamused stare and a raised eyebrow. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I personally think you’d look rather fetching in gryffindor red.” She continued to push and prod with her teasing. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re being rather incessant with your retorts, Ms. Granger,” he grumbled back. “You’d see me dead as the dark lord before you’d find me in that ghastly colour!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“One of these days!” Hermione prodded even more. “Even if I’m the only one to witness it, I <em> will </em>get you to wear some kind of primary or secondary colour.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll be amused to see you try,” he responded with a teasing tone, egging her on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is that a challenge?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Perhaps...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re far more devious and humorous than I anticipated.” Hermione admitted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It would humour me to see <em> the </em>Hermione Granger put forth so much effort to succeed at the task, and watch you writhe around in frustration when you come to a task that you can’t complete.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well that’s just cruel.”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I give you fair warning that pouting in front of your former professor will do you no good.” He continued on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Who’s the one being incessant now?” Hermione mocked back. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re the stubborn Gryffindor who started it.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You have no room to talk! Each house is stubborn in their own ways!” She defended herself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Whatever helps you feel better about being wrong...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh you...” Hermione gave him a playful smack on the arm. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Who knew it would be this open and comfortable so early on?  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hermione was again cut off from her internal thoughts when she felt a weight in her lap pop up out of nowhere. She shook her head and looked, meeting the bright green eyes of an all-white Turkish angora. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, well, well, it’s nice to meet you as well,” she greeted the elegant looking feline, who she could see was a mixture of cat and kneazle. The creature cocked its head to the side at her greeting, eying her carefully as if they were analysing her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m very surprised she made an appearance with you here,” Severus said. “The only human contact she’s really had is with me, and even then she was timid and afraid of me when I first found her. She was searching for food in an alleyway not far from here. It was pouring rain.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Aww the poor dear. It’s so wonderful of you to take her in.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She’s made for an interesting and entertaining company, indeed” Severus said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> “She’s stunning. What is her name?” Hermione asked as she stroked the creature’s back, the cat more than willing to stay put right there to receive such wonderful petting, purring fairly loudly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Perdita.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“As in the Perdita from ‘The Winter's Tale’ by Shakespeare?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Indeed.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I will admit I did make a brief scan of your immensely large collection of books when I first arrived and I saw you had each Shakespearean play. I am a big fan myself.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That actually doesn’t come as a surprise to me.” Severus replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My parents named me Hermione loosely after Perdita’s mother in the play. It was always their favourite play of theirs to attend on their occasional trips to the theatre.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not a surprise where you got your excellent taste then.” Severus added. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I personally am partial to ‘Comedy of Errors’,” Hermione continued, “I have a soft spot for the comedic plays, but that does depend on my mood.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well I guess I already have an idea for the second date,” Severus teased. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t toy with me, Severus Snape.” Hermione jokingly warned. “You don’t want to go making promises you won’t or can’t keep, especially when it comes to theatre and Shakespeare.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I wouldn’t mention it if I wasn’t fully intent on making it happen,” He calmly and confidently replied. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She gave him one last warning look before taking his word for it, teasing just a little bit more of the possible consequences if he were to get her hopes up and not follow through. He continued to assure her that he would not allow that to happen. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> If he takes me to the theatre for a second date...he truly is after my heart.  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Severus, do you miss teaching at Hogwarts at all? Or have you considered returning to teach potions or another subject if Minerva wanted you back?” She asked, smoothly changing the subject. He looked at her, genuinely surprised that she asked that question, for he thought again that the answer to something like that was blatantly obvious. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What on Earth would make you think I’d have any intentions of returning?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Because you enjoy it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, do I now?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, you absolutely do. You take great pride in helping others succeed. Your methods were harsh, judgemental and biased towards your house, but that doesn’t mean you weren’t trying to teach them properly. Potion making is dangerous, there would be so many more students admitted to the hospital wing if you weren’t the one teaching them. You have a lot of knowledge to offer people. For example, look at what Harry was able to do with your writings in the potion book he found in our sixth year. I think if you were to adjust your methods a little bit the students would excel.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I had to be harsh to get through the thick-headed skulls of the dunderheads you call friends.” Severus replied. “A single wrong move or slip of the hand can prove to be disastrous. However, I’ve heard from Minerva that she is hiring a good friend of yours for the position.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh Ignacio! Yes I almost had forgotten about that.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Severus nodded before continuing with his thoughts on teaching.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course I took pride in my teaching. I was in a position with my potion making and knowledge when I finished at Hogwarts that I could’ve taken on any potions career, but I did choose to stay at the school, initially. I will admit my personal feelings affected the way I treated Potter and you,” he regretfully admitted. “I know I had to be harsh to ensure none of you hurt yourselves, but that wasn’t an excuse for me to be so cruel.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Severus you were a double agent. People can whine and complain all they want about how you treated Harry but the fact is, if you were to show any form of care towards his wellbeing, it could’ve caused Voldemort to comprehend your true intentions and none of this would’ve turned out the way it did. It’s just one of those sad facts that so few people know the truth of how you</p>
<p>tried to protect Harry...to protect us without disclosing your true mission to Voldemort and his</p>
<p>band of followers.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Severus watched her intently as she spoke, dumbfounded by how understanding she is and how much she admired what he did. So many people had accepted what Severus had done, and people like Potter further understood his sacrifice, and appreciated it far more than others, but Hermione practically took it personally how others didn’t fully acknowledge his actions. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You can thank me all you want for saving your life,” she continued, “but the truth is you protected me and saved my life multiple times before I even returned that favour. I should’ve done more to have you saved without having to time travel and alter the past.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hermione...” he said sympathetically, reaching out to take her hand in his. “You had no way of knowing who I truly was and who I was truly loyal to.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But I should’ve figured it out somehow!” she lamented. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re the brightest witch of your age, but even you couldn’t have known. That was the whole purpose of how I acted. No one should’ve known, aside from Albus. The risk was too great.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Dumbledore put you in a terrible position. He used you.” Hermione harshly stated. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> That </em> sentence surprised Severus above everything Hermione had said so far. He had fought with his feelings about what Albus Dumbledore put him through. Never once did he expect that anyone else but himself would share similar thoughts on the position Dumbledore put him in. As much as he understood Albus’ mindset on why he did what he did, it didn’t change the fact that Severus felt used and unappreciated by the wizard who knew so much more about him than anyone. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I never expected you to feel such a way about this.” He borderline mumbled under his breath. “I assumed you shared the same sentiment Potter did for him.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hermione shook her head. “I don’t consider him a bad man.” Hermione said. “But he used you, and many others, as his puppets. You were the one that withstood the mental and physical agony of dealing with the Dark Lord. I know you made certain decisions early on, but Dumbledore didn’t have to endure what you did all of those years. You did the dirty work of his plan, and look what it has done to you.” She was referring to what Severus had just been speaking about earlier on, of not being worthy of others kindness or deserving happiness, for him having to be the one that lived with the terrible things he did.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I am able to forgive the things that you did to me and to my friends in the past, but has been incredibly difficult for me to try and forgive what Dumbledore put my best friend through.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Perdita nudged Hermione's hand, an indication that there was no reason Hermione should’ve stopped with her ministrations as far as Perdita was concerned. She mewed quietly, giving Hermione's hand a pat with her own paw.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re rather incessant, aren’t you?” Hermione said in response to her prodding. “I’m having a conversation with your master, you know.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em> She’s </em>the master of this home in her eyes...” Severus said. “No matter how much I try to tell her otherwise.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well wouldn’t you know, Severus Snape taking orders from a cat.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I do <em> not </em> take orders,” He growled in his low voice, eying Hermione with a fire in his eyes. It was followed by a devilish smirk that radiated her insides again, traveling lower this time. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She smirked back at him in an attempt to mask the way she was feeling and the butterflies in her stomach, and her sudden urge to crawl herself into his lap right then and there and snog him until morning. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“W-well then,” she managed to say after breaking eye contact. “it is getting a little late, and it’s been a rather eventful day. Are you alright with Saturday evening for our date?”<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>Severus was beyond humoured by the reaction his look garnered from Hermione, but he didn’t show it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That will do just well,” He replied. “ Meet me here at Spinner’s End around 7:00, we can apparate there together.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hermione smiled and nodded her head as she stood up, much to Perdita’s dismay. She decided then to just snake her way around her owner’s legs, bumping and rubbing her head against his black trousers. Severus stood as well, stepping over to take Hermione’s hand for the second time that day and kissing it, never breaking eye contact with her as he did so. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Until then,” he purred in a low voice, and Hermione's face flushed. She lifted herself up onto her toes to take her lips to his for one more time that day.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Until then.” she replied after breaking away from the kiss.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Severus watched as she turned to go to the floo, eying her intently as she walked, mostly fixated on the shape of her back and buttocks in the fitted blouse and even more form fitting trousers she wore.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hermione glanced over her shoulder at him, giving him a playful smirk and a wink before turning around to face him, stating her destination as she was transported home.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> Never would I have thought </em> that <em> was how today was going to go. </em>Severus said internally. </p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Minerva's request and Preperations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Whew! It took me a little bit longer to update than I would’ve liked to, sorry about that! But alas, chapter 2 is here! I hope anyone reading Anywhere But Now and starting this sequel has enjoyed it so far. Now I’ll hush up and let you get to reading! :)</p><p>I don’t own any of the Harry Potter characters, but any original characters used in this story do belong to me.</p><p>Many thanks to my dear friend Nicia who has been proofreading and continuing to help me edit from American English to British English. Love ya bunches! xx</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Will you </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span> find it in that tiny body of yours to grow some patience?” Severus growled at the emerald eyed half-kneazle staring back up at him. A very unpleasant sounding meow emerged from her throat, indicating that if she were not going to eat soon, she may just shrivel up and die right then and there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re being more dramatic than a Gryffindor at the moment, you know that won’t settle in this house. Now, desist so I can finish this brew! I will feed you momentarily,” he hissed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That garnered a hiss back from the sassy feline, turning her back with her tail straight up in the air, slowly flowing back and forth as she climbed the basement stairs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Meddlesome fur ball.” Severus murmured to himself as he </span>
  <em>
    <span>accioed </span>
  </em>
  <span>a jar of unicorn horns from the shelving across the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With his brews nearly finished, he was adding the last bit of ingredient so he could bottle them to be sent to Hogwarts. He had spent most of the day hunched over, hastily brewing several batches of oculus potion, due to a nasty prank that Minerva had informed Severus of.   A troublesome fifth year Ravenclaw had performed the conjunctivitis curse on a group of second years.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The dunderhead should be expelled! Using a curse like that on other students! </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus had been making ends meet over the last several years fulfilling potions orders for the witches and wizards that he knew. Minerva was always a consistent person, who seemed to send an owl a week requesting his expertise. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I am only one man for Merlin's sake, Minerva, must you send me a request every single week?!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He had been surprised when one of the owls he received from her earlier in the day didn’t have yet another request for whatever potion she was in need of, but instead Minerva had been requesting his presence at the school on Saturday.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Saturday? That’s the day I made plans with Hermione</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What on Earth would she be wanting to see me in person for that she couldn’t just talk about through our letters? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Severus had thought to himself internally when he first read over the letter. He had replied, requesting that she see him earlier in the day, in the hopes she would agree so he would have the time to wind down before his evening with Hermione. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a wave of his wand he cast </span>
  <em>
    <span>scourgify</span>
  </em>
  <span> to clean up any messes leftover from his work for the day and sent the clean potions tools flying back into their proper cabinets. He brushed off his frock coat, standing up and making his way upstairs; where the door to his basement led him into the kitchen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There Perdita stood, food bowl in her mouth, peering up at him with her emerald green eyes. Severus grunted, shaking his head at the persistent feline, taking the bowl from her mouth.“You need to start learning more patience if you’re going to be in this home, Perdita.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perdita issued no response, she merely stared at him, waiting for him to fill the bowl. Severus rolled his eyes, conjuring up her favourite meal, and placing the bowl by her designated spot that she chose, for she refused to eat anywhere else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Spoiled little furball,” he mumbled with a huff. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took to his study with a glass of firewhiskey in hand, allowing himself to sink into the chair he favoured most, casting </span>
  <em>
    <span>incendio</span>
  </em>
  <span> at the fireplace with a flick of his wand. Severus exhaled a big sigh, enjoying the warmth of the fire on his face. He took a sip of his drink before tilting his head back and closing his eyes, thinking over the previous day's events and how unexpected they had come to be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been absolutely agonising to keep the knowledge of that fateful night to himself and to go thirteen years without addressing Hermione about the events that transpired before he made it to the shrieking shack. Spending months of recovery in St. Mungo's, having to explain his actions to not only Minvera and other key figures from the war, but the Wizengamot as well. He had testified for himself and thankfully avoided a lengthy sentence to Azkaban with the help of Potter, as much as he hated to admit it, and Minvera. He was later deemed a hero amongst the others that fought hard during the battle of Hogwarts, but the thought of being considered a hero made Severus grimace to himself anytime someone referred to him as one and it had taken a lot for him not to scowl in front of Hermione when she said it just yesterday.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus had done what he had done as a double agent for the greater good of the wizarding world and to help bring Voldemort to his demise.   He in no way considered the evil and vile things he had done, and had witnessed others do without putting a stop to, ‘heroic’.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He scoffed to himself. “Pathetic people thinking my actions are heroic. . .” He chastised himself, having come to much better terms with his wrongdoings, but never fully forgetting the terrible things he did and the decisions he made. He glanced down, pulling up the sleeve of his frock coat to stare at the faded dark mark that scarred his pale skin. After Voldemort's death the dark mark turned into what looked like a dark pink scar, a shadow of the hideous mark, but over time it did start to fade to a lighter pink.  Unfortunately, it was still noticeable to anyone who may see it, which was no one at this point.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What would Hermione think if she saw the remainder of it? Not only that. . .but my other scars as well? . .there is no way she will be able to see past all of that. . .</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nonsense man, you’re being a fool! You felt that connection the moment you two kissed! She actually wants to continue to be with you, get a hold of your emotions! This is simple compared to things you’ve dealt with in your past!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Or is it?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus argued back and forth with himself in his head for several moments before shooing the issue to the back of his mind, knowing that there was probably very little chance Hermione would want to see him unclothed at any point in her life. He had convinced himself that she would grow past this infatuation with him at some point. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Might as well enjoy being the lucky man that I am for the time being before she figures out she's repulsed by me. . .</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus stifled a yawn, realizing just how late it was and how tired he had been from getting up so early that morning to work on the potion orders. He decided to retire for the night, making his way to the bedroom, Perdita on his heels, to get some sleep while he could and in preparation for his meeting with Minerva tomorrow morning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>_________________________________________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s lost it already?!” Hermione asked, Ginny nodding her head as Hermione stared at her in shock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s moving back in with mum and dad over the weekend. He hasn’t put forth any effort to find a job or anything. To be honest I don’t have much sympathy after what he did to you, Hermione. He’s been nothing but a downright git.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It breaks my heart, Ginny. I love Ron and I care about his wellbeing, I just don’t understand why he has done this to himself and turned into such a cold hearted person; he’s not the Ron that I fell in love with. But you’re right, it’s difficult to have any sympathy at this point, and I don’t plan on getting myself involved in any way, shape or form.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As you shouldn’t. He made his bed, he can lie in it. I tried to convince mum not to allow him to live with her, but you know how her heart is for her kids.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione nodded in agreement. “That I do...it’s going to be hard for me to come visit the Burrow for gatherings if he is going to be there. Of course I can be civil, but I don’t see him making the situation any easier or less awkward,” Hermione finished that with an eye roll as she took a sip of her tea. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The whole family won’t want you to feel like you’re not able to come up for visits or gatherings or just to come say hello; we’re not going to allow Ron to ruin that for us, Hermione, trust me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione gave her a small smile, appreciative of the support that Ginny and the rest of the Wesley family had for her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Ginny.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you still plan on meeting us for dinner tomorrow?” Ginny asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh bollocks! Dinner with her and Harry, I completely forgot!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! I-umm-actually. . .are we able to make it for Sunday instead of tomorrow?” Hermione asked, a hint of red on her face, embarrassed that she had completely forgotten about their dinner plans in her feverish moment with Severus. She’d been completely wrapped up in the moment and the midst of their conversation last night, having made plans with him for their first date.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t see that being a problem.” Ginny shrugged, slightly confused by Hermione's response. “It’s quite alright if you forgot, Hermione, no need to feel bad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know. I’m sorry, I just didn’t realize I had overbooked myself, and I have to get this taken care of beforehand, that way I can enjoy dinner with you and the family on Sunday.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it you have to handle tomorrow? On a Saturday evening of all things, you’re rarely  at the ministry on a Saturday.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bugger. Ginny and her questions. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. . .well, just some paperwork in regards to the muggleborn laws I've been trying to get  into effect since before I even took office.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ginny stared at Hermione for several seconds before responding. “Hermione you really are a terrible liar.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>What?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hermione replied, trying to sound like Ginny was completely wrong. “I’m not lying.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes you are. Come on now, what is it? You got a hot date or something that you don’t want to tell me about?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ginny!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Is that so wrong of me to assume? You’ve been in an incredibly good mood since yesterday, Harry said he saw you leaving the office practically skipping! There’s nothing wrong if you have met someone else, you have every right to move on,” Ginny replied. “But you better not keep it from me if you are dating someone else!” she teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Honestly Ginny,” Hermione said with a groan, shaking her head. “How do you figure these things out so easily?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you </span>
  <em>
    <span>do </span>
  </em>
  <span>have a date?!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ginny please don’t tell anyone about it, okay?” Hermione pleaded. “I’m really not ready to be open about who I’m seeing or the dates I’m going on, especially with the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Daily Prophet </span>
  </em>
  <span>breathing down my neck for info on my personal life all the time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ginny nodded. “Of course I won’t say anything, It isn’t my business to tell. But. . .will you tell me who it’s with?” She said with a smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>That </span>
  </em>
  <span>even I can’t tell you yet.” Hermione replied with a chuckle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I hope you can tell me soon, you know I’m always dying to hear all of the details! Too bad I won’t be able to ask you about it in front of Harry at dinner on Sunday. I hope you have a wonderful time! I’ll just let Harry know you have some Ministry business to take care of and that we will see you on Sunday.” Ginny stood from the table as Hermione did, pulling her friend into a hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just remember as long as you’re happy, I’m going to be happy for you, Hermione.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione pulled away from the hug, smiling at her best friend. “Thank you, Ginny. I love you, you’re the best.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I try,” she replied with a smirk. “but I better be the first to know who he is!” Ginny said, pointing a finger at herself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, alright!” Hermione said with a chuckle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All teasing aside Hermione, we all care a lot about you, and it makes me so angry with myself that I didn’t see the signs and that I didn’t realize sooner how poorly Ron was treating you. I just want you to know that you can tell me anything, and please tell me if something like that is going on, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ginny I can assure you nothing of that sort is going on, I promise. He is being very good to me. When the time is right I’ll tell you, but it’s not just my decision to be quiet about this right now. I’m respecting his own wishes as well to enjoy our time together before we go public about anything. He’s fairly aware of some of the things the prophet had said about me and Ron during the divorce process, and he mainly wants to keep things quiet for a little while out of respect for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well that’s great of him to do so. I completely understand. I’ll see you Sunday, Hermione. Have a great time tomorrow!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione tried not to blush again, feeling like a bashful little schoolgirl.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Get a grip Hermione, Ginny is going to continue to make fun of you acting so darn silly like this.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Ginny. I will.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>_________________________________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione returned home that evening, seeing that she had received an owl in her absence.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>At this time of day? I wasn’t expecting anything. . .</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She picked up the letter from its spot by the door, flipping it over to examine the scribble on the front. Her heart sank seeing that all too familiar writing.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ron. . .</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She wasn’t sure exactly what he could be writing to her about at this point, but she certainly knew it was most likely something that couldn’t and wouldn’t be good.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I truly hope he doesn’t expect me to help him out in getting the flat back! I’m not getting involved. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Hesitantly, she started to open it, walking into her living room and taking a seat upon the sofa as she finished extracting the letter from the envelope. She unfolded it, taking a big deep breath before reading the contents. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hermione,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I hope everything is going okay with your new home, and I hope you’ve been doing alright. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m not sure if you’ve spoken to anyone, but I’ll be moving out of the home soon and staying with mum until I find a place that is fit for me. I think it’s just better that I find a place of my own, I was getting pretty sick of being there.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione rolled her eyes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He can’t even be honest with me in a bloody letter. Ugh! </span>
  </em>
  <span>She shook her head, bringing her eyes back down to the page to continue reading. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I was hoping you’d consider coming to mum’s this weekend, so we could have a proper talk, without me being so boozed up on firewhiskey. I feel just terrible about what I did.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I miss you, Hermione, and I know it’s a long shot that you would even consider coming to talk to me, but I really don’t know what to do without you in my life - and as my wife. I’ve made the stupidest decisions and the worst mistakes, but I’m hoping you can find it in your heart to forgive me and come back to me. I don’t even know what to do with myself. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Let me know if you’d be willing to talk. I have no plans for/on Saturday, I’ll only be at mums, getting my things situated.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hope to hear from you soon.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ron </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ughh!” Hermione said with a big huff, tossing the letter to the side, laying back against the sofa, running her hands up her face and into her hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn it, Ron! Was a finalized divorce not enough for you to realize that this is over?!” she said to herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Something tells me that man isn’t going to let up. . .he has no idea I’ve moved on. I’m not ready to tell him about my new relationship at all. . .and he certainly won’t take it lightly. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She accioed her ink, quill, and parchment from a nearby room, preparing herself to let Ron know that she would not be coming to speak to him tomorrow.  Not only because it would be an awful idea, but also because she already had plans set. Of course, she wasn’t going to go into great detail about her situation, for Ron would certainly have a total freak out. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“So sorry I can’t speak with you Ron, I have my first date with Severus Snape.” Yeah. . .</span>
  </em>
  <span>that</span>
  <em>
    <span> would go over great alright. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She scribbled down her response quickly, bluntly explaining to Ron that she had no interest in coming to speak with him and that he needed to start putting forth effort to move on, because she was in NO way, shape or form coming back to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sent the owl on its way, more than ready to put that silly letter from him behind her for now, and focus on the following day looking forward to the evening she was going to have with Severus tomorrow. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>All I need is the right dress.  I can look for it tomorrow morning and I’ll be all set to go. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She got herself ready for bed, changing into her nightgown and removing the magical binds from her hair that held it in its twisty bun and let them fall.  She crawled into bed, more than prepared for a good night's sleep before her date with Severus tomorrow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>____________________________________________________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saturday morning came, and Severus had just entered the Headmistresses office via floo, brushing the soot off of his stark black robes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah! Severus. How wonderful to see you again.” The Headmistress spoke from her seat at the desk in her office. She stood as he approached, and Severus gave her a small yet kind nod in acknowledgement of her greeting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Minerva,” he responded simply. She smiled, sitting back down. “Please,” She began. “Have a seat.” He gave his quick word of thanks before taking the seat opposite her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I trust you’ve been doing well, Severus?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As well as anyone could, perhaps. No doubt you’ve been keeping me busy with the constant order requests.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re one of the very few potion makers I would even trust brewing some of the things I need, Severus. Hopefully once Ignacio has started his term with us after the holiday, I can take a little of the load off of you and have him assist me with most of the requests that I need. However, that brings me to why I requested to speak with you today, Severus.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus eyed her carefully, a small scowl on his face, slightly irked that she was playing this little game. He could see the amusement in her eyes at having made him travel this way to the castle to speak with her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do tell, what is it that you felt the need to speak to me in person about, when you could’ve simply sent a bloody owl,” he hissed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Severus, you know if I was able to write to you about it and save you the visit I would do so.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very well. My apologies, Minerva. What is it you wish to speak to me about?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minerva tilted her head down slightly, looking at him over her spectacles in a manner that was reminiscent to Dumbledore. “I take it you’re aware that Hogwarts will be adding an occlumency class to the curriculum, as an elective option for students who are interested?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. . .” Severus replied, awaiting her to continue, but he was more than positive he knew where this conversation was going.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been interviewing several candidates for the position, but I would be silly not to at least ask one of the most skilled occlumency users I’ve come to know. Severus, would you be interested in accepting the position? It would only be part time, no need to stay here at the castle all of the time, you could come for the couple days you’d be doing the lessons, and return to Spinner's End. Of course, you’re always welcome to stay here, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus watched her as she continued to ramble on about the position, while he sat there silently. It was clear - and also quite humorous to him that she was trying to continue her speech about the pros of the job, most likely hoping Severus was finally going to cut her off with his answer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The job would certainly be something he was willing, and most definitely capable of doing; especially when the potion making, even with all of the requests from Minerva, was barely cutting it with his personal expenses, and would decrease when Ignacio started working. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No doubt this would be a good thing to consider accepting if my relationship with Hermione were to develop into something more serious, I’d just have to put on my best scowl to these students if our relationship were to go public and any of them dare try to say anything  in regards to it!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>These damn dunderheads have gone thirteen years without Severus Snape as a professor, they have no idea what they would be in for if I accepted the position.The thought made his lips curl into a mischievous sneer.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Severus? Severus? Merlin’s beard did you hear anything I just said?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus looked at her, never removing the amused look from his face. “Of course I did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then do tell me what it is you find so funny with that ridiculous look on your face?! This is serious, Severus, I need to know if you would be interested or not, so I can move forward with my plans. I want to have this class ready after the holidays!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Minerva, please,” Severus calmly interrupted her before she could get herself anymore worked up, I am indeed interested in the position. How soon would you need an answer from me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Within a week? If that seems reasonable. I certainly don’t want to rush you, but I do want to get the process started soon and inform Minister Granger of who I’ve hired for the position.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You mean your most prized student?” Severus teased. Minerva rolled her eyes at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, and look what she turned out to be,” she bit back playfully. “The youngest Minister for Magic to ever be sworn in. Might I ask if any of </span>
  <em>
    <span>your </span>
  </em>
  <span>Slytherin students have done the same thing?” she replied with her own mischievous smile, rivalling Severus’ from earlier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Careful to start </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>feud so soon, Minerva, I haven’t even accepted the position yet.” He shot back, hoping his quick response would one up her and get her to back down with her Gryffindor pride. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very well, Severus,” she said with a small smile. “But you won’t be safe from me if you do happen to take this position.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t think I would be. I’d like to sit on it for a couple days and think about the option before I give you an answer. You have my word that you will hear from me before the following weekend comes around,” Severus said, standing from his chair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s wonderful to hear,” Minerva replied. “I do thank you very much Severus, for taking time out of your morning today to come see me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A pleasure as always, Minerva,” he replied. He bowed his head slightly, giving a polite nod as he got ready to leave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll speak with you soon, Minerva. Thank you.” He turned with a wave of his robes, heading towards the floo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Severus?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned his head to look at the elderly witch, and she smiled at him as she looked at him over her spectacles again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It really is good to see you again. You look well. I hope life is treating you well, yes?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus gave one final nod in acknowledgment to her question. “As surprised as you may come to know, things have been rather pleasant for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s wonderful to hear! You deserve to be happy, Severus.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm. Perhaps. I guess only time will tell. . .” he finished saying as he turned away from her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll speak with you soon, Minerva.” And with that statement, he entered the floo, announcing ‘Spinners End’, and throwing down the floo powder to be engulfed in the green flames. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>_______________________________________________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione entered the muggle clothing shop, on a mission to find the appropriate dress for her date tonight with Severus. She had made the decision she was going to attempt to throw Severus off guard and find herself an emerald, or to be more appropriate, a fitting Slytherin green cocktail dress that would hopefully give the potions master a pleasant surprise. With her goal in mind, she ventured to the formal wear area of the shop, bee lining to a row of classy but sexy cocktail dresses she immediately noticed. Even if she was doing the right style but the wrong colour, she could always murmur a simple spell to change it to her desired colour. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She skimmed through the assortment of dresses, stopping when she came to find a simple yet attractive dress in the midst of all of the flashy, gaudy ones. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ohh! I like this one.” Hermione said to herself, pulling the dress from the rack. It was a knee length strappy dress with a semi sweetheart neckline and a slit along the left leg. Luckily for Hermione, it was the exact shade of green she needed. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This will go perfectly with the black wrap I have back at home. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She browsed around the shop to kill a little bit of time, for she still had quite a few hours until it was seven o’clock. She came upon a beautiful pair of sterling silver earrings that were accented with small diamonds and tear drop shaped emeralds in the middle. In the middle were tear dropped shaped emeralds. She found a necklace to match as well. Satisfied with her findings on her little shopping trip, she stopped at a nearby cafe for a light lunch, enjoying a seat on the patio.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mione?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was in the middle of a bite of her food when she heard his voice, and her stomach twisted into knots. She looked up to meet the pair of blue eyes she knew all too well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ron? What are you doing here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mum sent me on an errand to collect some muggle ingredients she’s grown to enjoy using in some of her recipes,” he replied, a sheepish smile on his face as he stuffed his hands in his pockets, averting his eyes from Hermione's gaze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mind if I sit and join you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>do </span>
  </em>
  <span>mind actually, Ron, yes,” Hermione replied rather coldly, eying him with a warning not to push things. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Blimey Hermione, I just want to talk for a few minutes! You told me you weren’t able to see me today, that you had plans! And here you are just out and about eating and clearly shopping!” he exclaimed, gesturing to the shopping bags she had under the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ron, it’s no concern to you what it is I do with my own time or what plans I have!” she hissed back. Ron took a step forward, examining the bright yellow and black logo on the bag that he vaguely recognized. It took him a moment until he realised how he knew that place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Selfridges? That’s where you would always go to get your formal wear for the war anniversary dinners every year. What are you doing shopping there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Again, what I do with my time is no concern of yours, Ronald,” Hermione replied through gritted teeth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you seeing someone else, ‘Mione? You never get yourself dressed up like that unless you have an event!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ron for heaven's sake would you just leave me be?!” Hermione exclaimed, slamming her fists down on the table, causing the table to shake and nearly knock over her water glass; and people to glance in their direction. She stood up, glaring at her ex-husband. The look made Ron cower a little, and Hermione began to fish into her handbag for the money to leave for her meal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘Mione there’s no reason to make a scene.” Ron tried to say in a quieter voice, leaning forward and touching her arm. Hermione jerked away from him, placing the money on the table, before she swung her handbag onto her shoulder, and picked up the remainder of her shopping bags. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wouln't </span>
  <em>
    <span>have </span>
  </em>
  <span>to make a scene if you would just leave me alone,” she hissed back in an intense whisper. “Who the bloody hell knows what’s going through your head, but you most certainly have not been listening to me or taking in my requests for you to just leave me be! Honestly Ron, can’t you just take the hint? You know I care about you, but you really hurt me, and I need space from you for a while. Please respect that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ron looked down at the ground again, hands back into his pockets and shifting his feet around, his face growing red from the scrutiny he faced from Hermione in public. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have to go. Do not follow me.” She warned, turning to point a finger at him just as she passed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ron said nothing, he only stood silently, looking at Hermione with a scowl on his face. Hermione turned away, leaving the restaurant, and once she made it to a discreet place, apparating back to her home. She huffed as she took a seat on her sofa, shaking her head at what had just happened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The nerve of that man, honestly,” she said to herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She made her way to her bedroom, laying her dress across the duvet neatly, careful not to wrinkle it. She placed the accessories on the nearby dressing table, making her way into the bathroom for a nice, long and proper shower to begin preparing herself for the evening. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She tilted her head back, sighing in contentment at the warm water cascading down her body. She reached out to pour a big glob of her favourite lavender shampoo into her hand, running her fingers through her hair and massaging her scalp.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m starting to wish this was someone else’s hands doing this for me. . .</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She smirked to herself, imagining a certain potions master standing behind her, assisting Hermione with her shower needs. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Blimey Hermione, you’re thinking like a love sick school girl! Do get yourself under control, you haven’t even had one date. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She spent a little more time than she had anticipated in that shower, her private thoughts causing her to spend more time that she truly needed, but she still had plenty of time to prepare herself for their evening. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aha! There it is,” she murmured to herself, finally finding her bottle of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sleekeazy’s Hair Potion. </span>
  </em>
  <span>It was one of her go-to products for important events, ever since the Yule Ball in her fourth year.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She added a couple drops, and with ease was able to tame her curls. With a couple of other potions she had made on her own to help with styling her hair, she managed to get her curls to a softer wavy look, pulling her hair back into an elegant bun, and allowing a few strands to frame her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>More than satisfied with the efforts on her hair, Hermione added an appropriate amount of makeup. She typically stuck with her trusty mauve coloured lipstick, but she felt something a little more on the red side would be appropriate with the green. She kept her eye shadow fairly neutral, and applied her mascara and eyeliner, pulling back from her bedroom mirror to get a full look at her face. She smirked to herself in the mirror in approval. She slipped into her dress and jewellery, and with a wave of her wand, a pair of black open toe heels and her black wrap came flying out of her closet and into her hands. She slipped both on and turned to the mirror. She smirked to herself, getting even more excited as the time grew closer, and started to feel the butterflies in her stomach flutter about. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He’s going to love it, Hermione. Even you must admit to yourself that you don’t look half bad at all!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione chuckled, doing a full turn in the mirror before grabbing her hand bag. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Five minutes until seven. . .perfect timing. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She made her way downstairs and out of the house, smiling to herself the whole time, and feeling her stomach butterflies grow even more. She closed her eyes, picturing her destination.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I cannot wait for this evening, Severus. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She thought to herself before apparating herself to Spinner’s End. </span>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>